Encounters of the wibblywobbly kind
by KlainersTeenageDream101
Summary: This is a story i wrote for a fanfic comp on Facebook. The Doctor finds that Rose was reading the Goblet of Fire, and he explains that he was there. Totally sucking at this summary, so please read.


"Rose?" A voice echoed through the TARDIS. Rose shot up from her bed and dropped the book she had been reading. She hadn't been able to read for months now. She looked down at the title for a moment. She longed to be able to sit back down and sink back into the magic and wizards. She wanted to read more about the man that reminded her so much of the Doctor. But Rose left the book where it was and left her room with a sigh and walked slowly to the console room.

The Doctor looked up as Rose walked up the steps to the console with a clouded-over expression.

"Well that's not the enthusiasm that I expected." The Doctor said with a frown. "What's the matter?"

"I was ready." Rose said as she lounged against the railing.

"What were you reading?" The Doctor asked, curious about what book could be more exciting than he was.

"Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. I was rather intrigued with this one character. Barty Crouch Jr. It's funny, he actually kind of reminded me of you." Rose said with a blush. A blush also formed on the Doctor's face, followed by a horrified look.

"Rose, go get that book for me." The Doctor said as he gripped the console with white-knuckled hands.

"Why? What's the matter, Doctor?" Rose asked, worried about the man in front of her.

The Doctor smiled as he launched away from the console and settled down in one of the jump seats.

"Nothing, really. Just get that book and then we can go on another adventure." The Doctor said as Rose nodded and turned around and ran off to get her book.

The Doctor sat thinking, while he waited for Rose to return, his memories swirling around his head in a confused mess. His hands were gripped together in his lap when Rose came running back into the console room with the thick paperback book in her hands. On the front was the words "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire" and a giant green dragon rearing up in front of a black-haired boy on a broomstick. The Doctor took it from her hands when she reached him.

"Have you read it before, Doctor?" Rose asked as she looked lovingly at the man, but she hid the look quickly as he looked up at her.

"No, these are my memories." The Doctor said as Rose looked at him in horror as she remembered the treacherous man. "Where in the book were you up to?"

"Umm, page 517. It's when Barty Crouch was accusing his son and four others for the torture of an Auror and his wife. Was that you?" Rose asked as tears slowly started to fall down her cheeks.

"No. I wasn't ever Barty Crouch. I journeyed there and pretended to be him, seen as we looked alike." Said the Doctor as he stood up and walked to Rose.

"Why did you go there?" Rose asked as she rubbed at her eyes. The Doctor looked at her with sad eyes and placed a hand on her cheek.

"The TARDIS was getting strange readings coming from that time. I'd never believed in magic, and it seemed that that was what was attracting the TARDIS. So I let it take me where it wanted. We landed in the home of Barty Crouch, and I found Barty Crouch Jr hidden under an invisibility cloak. He was being protected by an elf. When I first entered I saw the elf and I could hear a man talking, I was confused because all I could see was an elf and the voice sounded like my own. Seen as I couldn't see anyone, I scanned the room." The Doctor said as he pulled the Sonic Screwdriver from his pocket. "I'm still unsure if that world was real or if it was just another alternate universe."

"But it's a story." Rose said at last. "J.K Rowling wrote it. How could you have goon there?"

The Doctor smiled as he stepped back from Rose and took control of the controls.

"Like this." He said as he flicked a switch and they were flying through time and possibly space. Rose was flung back into the jump seat and she looked at the Doctor in wonder as he ran around the console, falling over every now and then, but he jumped back t his feet every time. Rose had to smile, because although this man had been doing this for the last nine hundred years, he still couldn't get it right.

Rose jumped slightly in her seat and was flung back against the back of the seat as the TARDIS landed. Rose smiled at the Doctor again as he turned and looked, and she jumped from her seat and raced for the doors. She flung it open and stared up at Hogwarts. Rose gasped in shock. The place that she had always believed to be imaginary, was real.

"Can we go in?" She asked as she turned to see the Doctor smiling. The Doctor nodded as he once again pocketed his Sonic Screwdriver and followed Rose out of the TARDIS. The TARDIS was hidden in the edge a forest, just behind a large cabin. The Doctor smiled at the memory of the man that lived in there. Rose grinned at the sight, for she had just as many memories of it as he did.

"I'm still a bit confused. You found Barty, but what happened then?" Rose asked as the started to walk slowly towards the school.

"He had been muttering something about a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a boy named Harry Potter and about helping a certain dark Lord rise back to power." The Doctor said as he continued walking. "I knew that I had to protect Harry, so I left Barty and came here. I explained to the headmaster who I was and what I was. He was surprisingly okay with it. He gave me a position as a teacher, though that wasn't in the book. I didn't really know who Barty Crouch was pretending to be, so I kept my eye on most of the teachers and some of the students. All the students were alright, apart from the Slytherins." The Doctor said as Rose nodded. They had reached the front door. The Doctor reached up and banged on it three times.

"Why didn't you just use your screwdriver? Rose asked.

"It doesn't do wood." The Doctor said with a smile.

Rose smiled back at him as the doors opened up and they came face to face with a tall woman with greying hair. Rose knew her immediately- Professor Minerva McGonagall. She looked down at them with a grim look.

"Ah, hullo Minerva." The Doctor said with a cheerful smile. Minerva turned to look at the Doctor before she answered.

"Yes, hello Doctor. And who might this be?" She asked as she turned to look at Rose. Rose gave her a small smile, and she watched as Minerva's eyes softened. She was almost sure that she saw a small smile on the professor's thin lips.

"Ah, right. This is Rose Tyler. We have been together for a while now." The Doctor said as Rose looked down at her feet, a blush forming. Minerva looked back at the Doctor with an even bigger smile.

"Ah, I see. Together. You are normally so alone, as I've heard from Mr. Potter." Minerva said as a blush also formed on the Doctor's cheeks. "She's good for you. You seem happier since the last time I saw you."

"Ah, well, we're not actually together-together. Well I do- I mean. Never mind." The Doctor muttered as he copied Rose and looked down at his feet. Rose smiled at her shoes. Had he just almost spoken aloud that he either loved or cared for her.

Minerva smiled, possibly understanding it the way Rose did.

"Well, ok then. Follow me. I'll take you to Professor Dumbledore. I think I understand why you are here." Minerva said as she turned and walked back inside the castle. Rose watched as the Doctor started to follow, she realised that this was her only chance and she decided to take it.

"Doctor! Wait." Rose said as the Doctor turned to look back at her, with a sweet expression on his face.

"Yes?" He asked as he smiled and Rose felt herself fall in love with him all over again. She smiled as she rushed to his side and stood on her tiptoes to reach his ears.

"I love you too." She whispered as she dropped back down and looked him in the eyes. He had a weird expression and she was caught off guard as he gripped her arm and pulled her to him. She could hardly believe it when she felt his lips on hers. She finally understood that he loved her too.

As they kissed, they didn't notice that two people were watching them. Minerva had turned to look back at them when they hadn't followed her. A smile was on her face when she noticed what they were doing. While they had been talking, another person had sneaked down from his dormitory when he had heard the familiar noise of the TARDIS. Harry Potter had snuck down under his invisibility cloak. He really hadn't expected the Doctor to return. The last time he had seen this man was two years ago, in his fourth year. Harry was older now, but once this man had been his best friend.

The Doctor smiled when Rose pulled back.

"We're being watched, and I don't mean by Professor McGonagall." Rose said as the Doctor turned and looked at the stairs behind Minerva.

"Harry Potter! I know you're there. And I presume you're hiding under your cloak. Come out and say hello." The Doctor yelled to the air and moments later Harry Potter popped out of that thin air, with a huge grin on his face. He ran to them then, after giving Professor McGonagall an apologising look. He stopped right in front of the Doctor.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Harry laughed as the Doctor pulled his Sonic Screwdriver from his pocket and aimed it at Harry. Harry laughed as he pulled a column of wood from his pocket.

"Your's won't work. It doesn't do wood, remember." Harry said as he smiled at the Doctor.

"Yeah, but your's is magical wood. Mine is just sonic." The Doctor said as he pulled Harry to him for a hug.

"Harry, this is Rose." The Doctor said with a blush in memory of what Harry had witnessed moments ago. Harry looked over at Rose, who had been standing back as the two of them had said hello. Harry smiled at her, noticing how pretty she was, but also noticing the way she kept looking back at the Doctor.

"Well, I'm glad you aren't alone anymore." Harry said as Rose smiled happily. The Doctor reached over and took her hand.

"I know, right. Do you wanna take us to Dumbledore, now?" The Doctor asked as Harry nodded. The Doctor smiled as he gripped Rose's hand tighter, and they followed Harry's retreating back. Professor McGonagall followed behind them as they walked slowly up the stairs. Rose gripped the banister as the stairs started to move. Sure, she had read about them, but actually experiencing them was a whole other thing. The Doctor smiled at the look on her face and pulled her further up the stairs. He had had been just this cautious with the stairs when he had first arrived here.

Rose hardly knew it before they were standing in front of a large gargoyle. Harry grinned up at the large stone creature, he had obviously been here a lot Rose realised.

"Sherbet Lemon!" Harry yelled as the gargoyle started to move upwards and stairs popped up in its place. Rose grinned at the sight of them, this place was so overwhelming, but she was having the time of her life. This time Rose was the one that pulled the Doctor forward. Rose ran up the stairs, dragging the Doctor behind her like he had done to her so many times. She was so excited to meet Albus Dumbledore, but who wouldn't if they knew he actually existed.

A door was open ahead of her and in the doorway stood a tall man with waist-length hair. She smiled at the sight of his silver beard tied onto his belt. His blue eyes sparkled behind his half-moon glasses. Albus Dumbledore smiled down at them as he ushered them in. He turned to look at the Doctor.

"You still look so like him, that it's hard to believe that you aren't him." Dumbledore said with a smile. The Doctor smiled back at the man as he sat in a seat beside Rose.

"But he is me. Well a alternate universe me." The Doctor said as he looked over at Rose with a smile. "I think Rose wants to see what I was like back then, about when I met Barty Crouch Jr."

"Memories. Both of you can see them through the pensieve." Dumbledore said as he walked around to a silver object that looked like a rather large bowl. "Come here, Doctor."

The Doctor got up from his chair and walked over to Dumbledore. Rose noticed that he looked rather nervous, which made her smile again. She watched as Dumbledore moved his wand up to rest it against the Doctor's temple. When he pulled it back, hanging from the tip of it was a silvery substance, and Rose realised that they were the Doctor's memories. Dumbledore moved his wand to hover it over the pensieve and he gently let the Doctor's memories fall into the watery surface. As the Doctor beckoned her over, she caught a glimpse of a face. It looked like the Doctor, but the sinister look on the mans face proved that it wasn't actually the Doctor, but Barty Crouch Jr. Rose watched as the Doctor leant forward and sunk his face into the surface of the pensieve and he slowly disappeared. Rose slowly followed after him.

_The world was completely different from the one she had just left. She was standing in the middle of an empty room. Rose slowly turned in a circle to look at her surroundings. The room seemed fancy, and the Doctor was nowhere in sight. But she was positive that she could hear the Doctor muttering to himself from another room in the empty house. But what had the Doctor told her. That he found Barty hidden under a cloak, muttering to himself about a dark Lord and Harry Potter. She could also hear a whimpering sound._

_Rose slowly left the room, following the manic mutterings. She found an empty room moments before she heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS. She tried to remember that this was his memory, and that it was the other Doctor's TARDIS. The muttering grew louder after the echoing noise from the TARDIS stopped, and Rose turned to stare into the large eyes of a terrified elf. Rose spun around again, searching desperately for her Doctor. She finally found him hidden in the shadows of the room, and she quickly ran to his side and clutched is hand in hers as another person entered the room. Rose looked up to see that it was the Doctor that had entered the room. But this Doctor really was different. Rose stared at the man and she finally understood how much she had changed the Doctor. His face was grim and his eyes were filled with sadness. Her Doctor really had been alone. Rose looked back at her Doctor then as the other Doctor pulled his Sonic Screwdriver from his pocket and scanned the room. Rose only realised then that the muttering had stopped. _

_Rose watched as the Doctor found what he had been looking for and went to crouch in front of where the muttering had been coming from. The Doctor reached out and gripped something in his long fingers. Rose gasped as the Doctor pulled a cloak away from a crouching man. Rose stared in horror at the Doctor, but this wasn't really the Doctor. It was Barty Crouch Jr. but he looked exactly like the Doctor. Apart from the fact that he was wearing robes and his hair was combed back from his face. For a moment Barty looked terrified at the sight of the man in front of him. But then he started to smile._

"_The Dark Lord will find me. I am such a faithful companion." Barty said in a voice that sound so like the Doctor that Rose had to shake her head at the sound of it._

The scene faded from view just as another one filled Rose's vision as she gripped the Doctor's hand in hers.

_The Doctor was standing in a dimly lit room, in the company of a terrified Harry, a triumphant Severus Snape, a grief stricken Minerva McGonagall and an angry Albus Dumbledore. Rose looked down at the man beside the Doctor and she realised that it was Barty Crouch Jr. But he seemed different to the man she had seen earlier. The muttering man she had seen before had looked more like the Doctor. But this man was nowhere near what the Doctor looked like. The man was grimy and was covered in sweat. His hair was plastered to his forehead, unlike the hair of the man beside him, which was styled to perfection._

_Rose watched as the other Doctor didn't say a word as the teachers poured a potion into Barty's mouth and Albus Dumbledore started to ask him questions. By the look on Dumbledore's face, Barty was telling the truth. Both Rose and the Doctor listened as Barty Crouch Jr explained what had happened before he had come to Hogwarts as Mad-Eye Moody, leaving out the parts about the Doctor. Rose didn't know how long they stood there listening, before she felt like a cord was pulling her away from the scene in front of her. _

Rose suddenly found herself standing back where she had before. She looked up to see the Doctor land beside her and she grinned at the man.

"Was this place always real?" Rose asked the Doctor as he smiled at her.

"No, it begun as a story. The original world is in those books. But every time a person read them, it created an alternate universe. This is one of them, but the same thing happens in them, they are all exactly the same because of the fact that the books are all the same. This one is only different because I found it." The Doctor explained as Rose took his hand in hers again.

"You are a good man, and I promise you that you will never become that man. Not as long as I am by your side. But can we please go home now?" Rose asked as a yawn ripped through her body and the Doctor grinned.

"Ok, I think we have had enough excitement for one day." The Doctor said as he pulled her close, and they exited Hogwarts after saying goodbye to the three people Rose never knew she would meet.

"I meant what I said earlier, I do love you." Rose said as they drew closer to the TARDIS, to their home.

"I know, and I love you too." The Doctor said as he stopped to kiss her.

"People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but **actually** from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint- it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly…time-y wimey… stuff." The Doctor said as they entered the TARDIS. Rose smiled at their long-time joke, but in this state of mind, it fit perfectly with their situation. Rose gripped the Doctor's hands as the TARDIS doors closed on another adventure through time and space.

"So where to now?" The Doctor asked for the last time that day.

"Well apart from bed, lets go to London." Rose said as she herded the Doctor of into the endless corridors of the TARDIS. This would always be her home. It was where she felt safe, and no place would seem normal if it wasn't bigger on the inside.

**This is my first cross-over, so please review. Unfortunately, I do not own either Doctor Who or Harry Potter. I can wish though. If you want me to continue this, then review or feel free to PM me.**


End file.
